Red Potion
Red Potion is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This is a type of curative medicine, easily identified by its red color. Normally, Link must have a Bottle to store the potion in. It is usually a common item, which can be purchased from shops or brewed; occasionally, Mushrooms or Red Chu Jelly are required to make Red Potion. Normally, this potion costs more than a Green Potion but less than a Blue Potion because the Blue Potion usually has the effects of both the Red and Green Potions. The price is usually around 60 Rupees. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Red Potion, called the Medicine of Life in-game, can be purchased from the Magic Shop. It is presumably made by the witch, Syrup. Link can have a free sample if he talks to the witch's apprentice (Maple in the GBA version) inside. Red Potion is also available in several shops spread throughout Hyrule, and some can even be found in the caves of Death Mountain. Both stores charge a little more than the Magic Shop and require Link to walk in and out if he wishes to purchase more than one. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Red Potion has the same appearance and similar functions in both games. In Ocarina of Time, Red Potion can be purchased from the Medicine Shop. Several Business Scrubs found throughout Hyrule also sell Red Potion; albeit for a higher price than the potion shops. It has one use and heals all of Link's hearts. In Majora's Mask, Red Potion can be purchased from Kotake, who is the proprietor of the Magic Hags' Potion Shop in the Southern Swamp, from the Trading Post in West Clock Town, from the Goron Shop, and from the Zora Shop. It is cheapest at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. Unlike in Ocarina of Time, Red Potion will remove the jinx placed on Link when he is hit by a Blue Bubble. Red Potion can be used for healing Shiro in exchange for the Stone Mask. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Red Potion can be purchased from Doc Bandam on Windfall Island. Red Potion, as well as the other potion types, can be brewed with no cost if Link brings Doc Bandam five Chu Jelly of the appropriate color. Some of Beedle's Shop Ships sometimes sell Red Potion. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Red Potion can be purchased from Syrup the witch who resides near Lake Hylia, but only after fusing Kinstones with a Minish living in South Hyrule Field. It replenishes all of Link's life. Interestingly, the potency of Red and Blue potions are reversed in this game, with Red Potions fully healing Link. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Red Potion can be purchased from Malo Mart and other stores in Hyrule. It can also be purchased for less than the standard price or stolen outright from Coro's stand in Faron Woods; however, if Link fails to pay, Coro's pet bird Trill will call him a thief and will attack him if he returns to the stand in the future. If Link only pays a partial amount, Trill will tell Link to pay the normal amount the next time and will not attack Link in the future. Additionally, Link may bottle the 'remains' of Red Chus, which can then be drunk for the same effect as a Red Potion. Unlike in other games, Red Potion refills only eight hearts; Blue Potion is needed to completely refill Link's health meter. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks Red potion can be purchased from various shops around the World of the Ocean King and New Hyrule. Once consumed, it restores six hearts. It is sold in its own bottle due to the absence of obtainable bottles in Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks. The bottle containing the potion cannot be reused. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Red Potion is one of the potions that the Witch sells in the Witch's House, and the only one which doesn't require any additional ingredients to buy. It costs 50 Rupees, and replenishes 8 hearts. Additionally, the Witch will allow Link to drink a free sample whenever talked to, replenishing 8 hearts immediately. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors/Legends Red Potion appears as one of the Potion items in ''Hyrule Warriors & Hyrule Warriors Legends which can be carried by a fighter after a Bottle Defense Barge is created for said character at the Bazaar's Badge Market. Red Potion restores a maximum of five hearts and serves as the default potion in both games. It is later replaced by the Purple Potion when is Bazaar's level increases to Level 2. Gallery File:Red Potion (Majora's Mask).png|A cauldron of Red Potion from Majora's Mask See also * 2nd Potion * Blue Potion * Green Potion * Heart Potion * Life Potion * Purple Potion * Secret Medicine * Yellow Potion ja:赤い薬 es:Poción Roja Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Potions